quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewelspar
Jewelspar is an ancient elven city of immense size and spectacle founded by Archmage Nimz, who was its ruler for over a millennium. It was also notable for it's strict anti-magic laws after Nimz' death. About During the magocracy, laws in Jewelspar were strict in order to keep magic usage safe. Upon entering the city, all hats, hoods and other headwear will need to be removed. Signs outside the walls state: "Those who hide their heads from the elves above bring either great shame or great deception into the city walls and will be barred from entrance". The city was very proud of its magic under Nimz, but one law specifically stopped the conjuring of creatures larger than 5 feet in size. Specialties In Oppidan, Jewelspar is considered to have the best * Perfumes * New Spells * Potions, Scrolls, Rods, and Wands * Exotic Weapons * Exotic Pets * Books * Weather Notable Locations * The Archmage's Spectacade (Later just called the Jewelspar Palace) ** Home of "The Golden Horn", which was showed off to tourists and locals as an instrument once owend by the Elf god Corellon himself. ** On site is the Living Library, a veteran's home for elderly elves that served in various wars across the realm to live out their last days in dignity and comfort. As Jewelspar's Elven society lacks proper libaries, this institution acts to preserve firsthand knowledge of bygone eras while also honoring those who lived that history and fought for peace. * 50s style restaurant, "Poachers" * Jewelspar Menagerie * Jewelspar University * The Living Library, a veterans home for elderly elves who fought in wars including (but not limited to) The Holy War, Realm War I, and the War of the Essence. * Laergul, a Corellon-based Bardic College * Raul's Costume Jewelry and Teapot Emporium, run by a bigoted elf named Raul "Hands-of-Steel" Veinhart * The Enduring Ruins * Jewelspar Weather Machine * Jewelspar Summons Disposary, an arena where volunteers can make money off of ridding the world of failed summons * The Green Ghettos, a large southern sector of the city flourishing with plantlife that is home to the minority Wood Elven population of the city Government Since it's founding in the BR until 693 PR, Jewelspar was headed by a solitary archmage, named Nimz, who worked with a council of noble elven families who resided with him until the Cavalry Rush sought to take down nobility ruled leaderships around the realm. After the Rush, Nimz himself continued to rule, with no claim to royal blood, and watched (faithful to his people) as the various nobles and royals were forcefully evicted from his palace. Jewelspar also has a sizeable militia, which at one point included Captain Vimes and Commissioner Carrot. History Founding (795 BR) City Under Fire: Valhazzeth in the Holy War (826-995 BR) Activity During the Realm War (0-33 PR) Cavalry Rush: Eviction of the Nobles (368-390 PR) The Golden Age (400-650 PR) The Oppidan War (693-695 PR) Post-Nimz: The Luddites (After 695 PR) After the founder Archmage Nimz was disposed of in 693 PR, a power vacuum immediately formed, with various parties in the city seeking to have the ruling seat of power. Some said their links to Jewelspar's noble families gave them a claim, but ultimately the choice was given to the people to elect their new king. After the disasters the occurred in Nimz' final weeks as ruler (including several gateways to the Shadowfell being opened on people's houses, a break out at the zoo, and an increasing number of missing persons cases, not to mention the city nearly going to war with Dardin in The Oppidan War) the people ultimately decided to swing to the other side of the spectrum. While Nimz embraced the magical and turned Jewelspar into a glamorous city of wonder, the elected family, the Luddites, outlawed magic and pushed the city to outlaw a variety of "dangerous" magical activities such as spell casting and item artificing. Ironically, the city did ''keep a faction of "anit-mages" who themselves were mages, dedicated to diseplling other magic. After the new laws were enacting, a mass exodus out of Jewelspar encouraged the growth of nearby Granite, Lunas, and Rwendia. Those who stayed behind often did not care much for magic anyway. When asked why the city has such strict anti-magic laws, citizens of Jewelspar tend to be hushed. Many people lost loved ones during the Oppidan War to the various dangers that popped up in the city, and while many of the citizens later regretted enacting such authoritarian laws, most eventually agreed it was "For the Best". Eventually King Trenton's son Zachary Luddite took the throne, and his first official proclamation once again legalized spellcasting and arcane practices. Storm Giant's Rage In 745 PR, a storm giant appeared in the city and laid waste to the southern district. A variety of platoons manned by Captain Vimes of the city guard (also assisted by Julian Winter, Juris and Braeden) eventually took down the Giant, but the writing on the wall was clear: there were factions in the city who resented magic and were pushing to ban it once again.These suspicions were confirmed when a note appeared attached to the front gate of the city's palace, crafted from scraps of the Oppidan Expose parchment: '"Stop thE magIc or ThE giants keep COMiNg"' It was eventually discovered that the attack on the city was a hit ordered by one of the city's military leaders, a man known as '''Colonel Khaki', paying a very large sum to the magical weapon purveyors known as the Dark Sons. Shadespar In the Shadowfell, the echo of Jewelspar became a hub of great activity. Shadespar, due to its massive size, became home to many criminals and creatures of the Shadowfell looking for shelter. A faction of Shadar Kai who long took up residence in the echo of Archmage Nimz' citadel, calling themselves the "Shadespar Clan", attempted to break the planar boundaries and bleed the Shadowfell into Jewelspar. The attempts were successful, and several permanent portals to Shadespar opened around the most abandoned alleys. However, their attempts to pull Jewelspar entirely into the shadowfell failed as the mages of Jewelspar, led by Kale Rodale, blocked the planar energies. Notable Natives * Hillevi * Ynnis Valenford * Vimes Category:Pteris